


What Is This Feeling? (Solarson Version)

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Broadway, F/F, Song Parody, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: This is what happens after being too sick to write for days and then listening to Wicked.





	

(Buffy, spoken) Dearest, Dawn, Willow, Anya, Tara, Giles and Xander,   
(Elana, spoken) My dear father...  
(Both) There's been some confusion over rooming here at AATMA.  
(Elana) But of course I'll send you my grades,  
(Buffy) But of course, I'm totally studying  
(Both) For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes. There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is...  
(Buffy) Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...  
(Elana) Blonde.  
(Buffy) What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
(Elana) I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
(Buffy) My pulse is rushing.  
(Elana) My head is reeling  
(Buffy, spoken) My face is flushing.  
(Both) What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes  
Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
(Buffy, spoken) For your face,  
(Elana, spoken) Your voice,  
(Buffy) Your clothing!  
(Both) Let's just say- I loathe it all!  
Every little trait how ever small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration.  
In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! ( so strong)  
Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.  
(Ensemble) Dear Elana, you are just too good! 

(Buffy, spoken) What? 

How do you stand her, I don't think I could.  
She's a terror, she's a tartar,  
We don't mean to show a bias  
(Buffy, spoken to Elana) Am I really that bad?  
But Elana, you're a martyr!  
(Buffy, spoken with an eyeroll) Oh please...  
(Elana) Well, these things are sent to try us…  
(Elana, whispered to Buffy) Just go with it, Summers. We’re almost done.   
(Ensemble) Poor Elana, forced to be  
With the biggest bombshell blonde we have ever seen,  
We just want to tell you, we all understand your pain!  
(Ensemble, background) We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing,  
(Both)What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
(Ensemble, background) For her face, her voice, her clothing,  
(Both)I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.  
(Ensemble, background) Let's just say-we loathe it all!  
(Both) Oh, what is this feeling?!  
(Ensemble, background) Ev'ry little trait, however small,  
(Both) Does it have a name?  
(Ensemble) Makes our very flesh begin to crawl,  
(Both)Yes...  
(Together) Ahhhhh... loathing!  
(Both)There's a strange exhilaration, (loathing!)  
In such total detestation, (Loathing!)  
It's so pure, so strong! (So strong!)  
Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!  
And I will be loathing for forever,(Loathing...)  
Loathing, truly deeply (Loathing...)  
Loathing you, (Loathing you....)  
My whole life long!  
(Ensemble) Loathing, unadulterated loathing!  
(Dom,spoken) Actually, this is really gay guys.   
(Both, spoken while slapping him) Shut up!


End file.
